Battle at the New York Sanctum
The Battle at the Sanctum Sanctorum was the first confrontation between Doctor Strange and the Zealots after the latter destroyed the London Sanctum in an attempt to summon Dormammu. Background Acclaimed surgeon Stephen Strange was involved in a car accident that mangles his hands. After months of searching for a cure and an possible treatment to his hands, he was lured through Jonathan Pangborn into Kamar-Taj and was trained in a span of several months to become a sorcerer of the Masters of the Mystic Arts by the Ancient One and another sorcerer, Karl Mordo. Strange learned that the Masters of the Mystic Arts protect Earth from mystical threats, in contrast to the Avengers through Sanctorums, located in New York City, London and Hong Kong. Strange also learned of the various relics of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, including the mysterious Eye of Agamotto.Doctor Strange (film) Kaecilius, a former disciple of the Ancient One attacked Kamar-Taj with his Zealots several months prior in order to steal the Book of Cagliostro. Kaecilius did this under the motive that all people should live as long as the Ancient One, namely his deceased wife and son. With pages stolen from the book, they deciphered and recited a ritual from the pages to enhance themselves with power from the Dark Dimension, ruled by Dormammu.Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot Battle ]] When Kaecilius and the Zealots attacked the London Sanctum, Strange was pushed into the doorways of the Sanctum Sanctorum, otherwise known as the New York Sanctum. While walking around the premises, Strange came back to the main foyer only to find Kaecilius, Lucian and another Zealot killing Daniel Drumm. After an awkward conversation between Strange and Kaecilius concerning Strange's name, the Zealots attacked. defends Stephen Strange]] Strange attempted to escape, but Kaecilius prevented him by placing the hallway a kaleidoscopic state. Lucian and the other Zealot attacked Strange, which led to the Rotunda of Gateways. Strange stranded Lucian in the rainforest and the other remaining Zealot in the desert. Kaecilius and Strange fought, exchanging blows inside the room with glass containers containing various relics. Kaecilius threw Strange into a glass container which held the Cloak of Levitation, which later aided Strange in the fight. is trapped inside the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak]] While Kaecilius had the losing hand, The Cloak of Levitation persuaded Strange to reach for the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak instead of an axe and trapped Kaecilius inside the bands. Strange became distracted by Kaecilius, who explained that the Ancient One's power comes from Dormammu, before revealing that his Sling Ring was missing. Lucian, who had escaped the rainforest and came back to the New York Sanctum and stabbed Strange with a Space Shard. Strange made his way to Metro-General Hospital using his recovered Sling Ring while the Cloak of Levitation fought Lucian. Aftermath Lucian escape the Cloak of Levitation's by escaping into the Astral Dimension and went after Strange. Kaecilius meanwhile managed to escape from the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. References Category:Events